


Little Lamb

by vampgirltish



Category: Catherine (Video Game), Game Grumps
Genre: Bars, F/M, Nightmares, cheating? but not really?, i dont know what to tag this as, its based on the game catherine okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recurring nightmares and two different girls leave Danny very confused on what's going on and how to figure his life out again.</p><p>[Note: This story has been discontinued.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash and so am i  
> hello friends

His first night at the Stray Sheep was happenstance. He went inside because of the rain, and decided that the bar would be a nice place to stay dry until the storm let up. The longer he stayed there, the more friends he began to make. He befriended Arin, a happily married fellow who didn’t drink but said that the Stray Sheep had the best pizza. He made friends with Barry, a single bachelor looking for his soulmate, but not entirely invested in it all. He met Ross, dating a girl who worked at the Stray Sheep named Holly.

But Danny was single, and that was the way he liked it. That was something that he and Barry bonded over. And that’s where he was now, sitting with his friends around the table, Danny sipping on a beer and Arin eating his third slice of pizza. Barry was talking about a sports game he saw the other day, and Ross was zoning out. 

A female voice, unfamilar to the patrons of the Stray Sheep, spoke, “God, it’s raining cats and dogs out there.” 

She sat at the bar, and Danny couldn’t see her face. He was interested in her. His friends trickled off, either to go home or to sit with others. Danny took this chance to sit next to the girl at the bar, and he smiled at her. “Hey.”

She looked, “Oh, hi.”

“It’s raining pretty bad out there, huh?”

“Yeah, and I forgot my umbrella. The newspaper I grabbed from work could only hold up for so long.”

“Oh yeah? I have an umbrella. Maybe I could walk you home so you don’t have to sit here the whole night?”

“Are you offering because you want to, or because you want me?”

“A little of both, but more because I want to help you,” Danny said, choosing honesty.

“Alright, you can walk me home. I’m sort of glad, because I wanted to get some decent sleep. I have to catch a train out to Crestview tomorrow morning for a quick business trip.”

“Huh. Cool. By the way, I’m Danny,” he offers.

“(y/n). Thanks a lot, Danny.”

As he opens his umbrella and walks down the street, she tells a bit about herself. Her interests, her ‘shitty job,’ and the things she wanted from a different job. He really likes her, and wants to get to know her better. They exchange numbers, and she waves to him from the door, thanking him again.

That night in his apartment, Danny strips to his boxers and curls into bed. With a yawn, he falls asleep pretty quickly. His dream is very vivid.

~*~*~

Touching his head, due to the pounding headache, he feels ram’s horns peeking out from his curls. He looks around the room, and sees a door in the blank expanse of the room. Going towards it, his only means of defense is a pillow. As he enters, the light gets darker except for the shining partial light on a series of blocks in front of him. Looking around, there is no other means of escape but up. He hears a voice from the top.

“Hey, newbie! Make your way to the top as quickly as you can!”

That is all the direction he gets. Below him, blocks begin to fall--incentive for him to start figuring out how to do this. He pulls one of the blocks by the handles on the side, creating a step up to the next level. He does this a few more times, before becoming lost on where to go. Pulling a block out, he then pulls another out above it and hangs on the edges of it. Climbing back around, he pulls a block next to it and creates a makeshift staircase. Climbing up a few more blocks, he finds some coins and puts them into the pocket of his boxers. He also finds another pillow, but when he touches it, it fades to smoke. 

He gets closer to the top, and there is a deafening bell. It is loud, and it makes the headache worse. Danny looks down below him, and sees the blocks still falling. He climbs, works his way through it, and makes it to a large door at the top. Glancing down below, he hears the cackle of a woman, and then a screech. Long, taloned fingers reach for the blocks below him, snatching them and scraping them into the black inky void below him. Danny takes this as his cue to get the hell out of there, rushing through the door.

Danny is forced through two more of these puzzles, them both ending at a landing. There are other creatures who look like sheep, some screaming in anguish and others talking strategies. He listens to some before reporting to the confessional, the only thing with a sign that indicated ‘Freedom’ with an arrow pointing upwards. The only way out.

Inside the confessionals of the two different landings, he was asked two different questions.

The first asked him: “Does life begin or end at marriage?”

Then, two ropes fell from the top of the confessional, one with the label “It begins” and another with the label “It ends.” Danny pulled the former rope with no hesitation. Marriage was hard for him to comprehend and hard for him to come by, but it was by no means the end of his life. Marriage was the start of a new life with someone he cared about, whoever that may be.

The second asked him: “Is romance annoying?”

The ropes were labeled “I hate it” and “I love it.” Danny pulls the latter rope. No matter what happens in his love life, romance was something special to him, and he wanted to treat his lady right when he found her.

After questioning, the confessionals moved and shook, blasting up into the sky in an illogical way. Then, everything went dark.

~*~*~ 

He wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Shaking his head, trying to get the images of the dream from his head, Danny checks his phone and sees a text from the girl at the bar last night.

_ Hey, just wanted to say thanks again for walking me home. Now, I get to go on a shitty three hour train ride! Yay! :) _

She was sweet. That dream was not, however.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, he goes to the Stray Sheep again after work. He doesn’t order a drink, not needing another hangover. The bar is full, but his friends are not there that night. He sits down at a booth, and watches a football game that’s on the television. Another feminine voice that was unfamiliar to him, and she giggles. “Oh god, this isn’t really my scene!”

A woman walks towards him, and asks, “Hey, um, could I sit here?”

Danny just shrugs, and gestures to the seat in front of him, “Go for it.”

She sits and introduces herself, “My name’s Aries.”

Aries? “I’m Danny,” he said, still not really looking at her.

“Hey, aren’t you gonna look at me when I’m talking to you?”

He didn’t like her rude comment, but still, he looked at her. She was exactly his type. Blonde, pretty bright eyes, an amazing figure, and full lips. She leaned forward, and her lowcut dress allowed him a peek at her chest. He couldn’t tear his eyes away--he was only human after all. Then, she giggles, “Eyes up here, little lamb.”

Danny shakes his head, “S-sorry, Aries.”

She giggles at him and shrugs, standing to sit next to him. “You must like what you see, huh?”

Danny chooses not to answer, but she puts her elbow on the table to lean against it, only to put it in a wet spot and slip. She crashes into him with a surprised gasp, and Danny puts an arm around her instinctively. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she says softly, and he can feel his hand on her hip. When he goes to remove it, she twines her fingers with his and keeps his hand on her hip a moment longer. Then, she drags their hands down, and he can feel his hand now cupping her ass. He pulls his hand away now, cheeks flushed.

The entire night, she flirts with him. He can’t say he doesn’t like the attention. She gets drunk and giggles, asking him if he can take her home. Danny can’t let her be by herself, or she’ll hurt herself because she’s so drunk. So, he takes her back to her apartment. One thing led to another, and the next thing he knew his hand was under her dress, and she was moaning into their kisses. He didn’t know how he got to this point.

~*~*~

That night, he has the same dream again, this time with more intensity. The talon-fingered hands become the hands of (y/n), her voice a screeching harpy-call. “I won’t let you get away! You’ll never get away!” she screams.

Danny shakes his head. There was no chance for him to contemplate this now. He had to climb, or he’d come face to face with the monster snatching the blocks under him. Danny hears her cackle, and notices she has a fork in one of her hands, bloodied with other sheep’s blood. She cackles again, “I’ve found you!” Then, with a terrifying screech, she stabs the fork into the block where he stood. He hurries further up, breathing heavily from fear and adrenaline. 

“Take responsibility, damnit!” she yells. Her giggles chill him to his core, and he makes some distance from her. The panic creeps up his neck and he tries to stay calm. He remembers one of the other sheep telling him that those that panic fall.

_ "You know what they say. If you fall in a dream and land before you wake up, you die." _

He didn't want to test that theory. Besides, the ravenous screams of the harpy-like (y/n) scared him enough to want to get out of there. Pushing blocks and snapping them into place, hurrying as quickly as he could and picking up the coins and phantom pillows along the way, he hoped that he could make it to the top before her snatching fingers got to him first.

Finally, he can hear that saving grace of the bell’s chimes. He forces his way up to the top, breathing heavily in front of the door. He opens it carefully but quickly, and her screams echo in the room. “You won’t get away! I won’t let you escape!”

When he opens the door, a light pours into the room, and she screams in anguish and falls back to the inky void. He was safe for now.

~*~*~

He wakes up, and rolls over, rubbing his eyes. Next to him is a girl--something he doesn’t remember. She’s blonde...it must be Aries. How did she get here? Didn’t he take her home, then go to his apartment? What happened?

“This is not good,” Danny mutters to himself.

“Hmmn? What’s not good?” she says, waking up slowly.

“Hooking up when I barely know you.”

“Is this a problem?”

“Uh, I uh...” he doesn’t know what to say. She’s naked in front of him, beautiful, but he doesn’t want this.

“How do you feel about me?”

“I can’t explain it... I feel uh, weird.”

“What?”

“N-nothing.”

Danny is confused for a brief moment, but then she screams. “Oh shit! You have work, don’t you? I’ll get out of your hair then!” She stands and puts on her clothes, rushing out the door with a giggle. “I’ll see you soon, okay, little lamb?”

His front door closes behind her and she’s gone, like smoke from a campfire on a windy night. What the hell happened?


End file.
